Wayback Wednesdays 14 - Generations: 2045
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. The Wayne family faces its darkest hour, while Superman searches for a way to save his ailing wife... Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Just to be on the safe side, I don't own the 1997_ Batman & Robin _movie, either. Warner does._

 _3\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _4\. It didn't take me long after writing this originally, to realise the conceit of this story is PREPOSTEROUS. Considering the universe they live in, there's no way Jason wouldn't be found in a matter of days - if not_ hours _. Let alone remain off the grid for ten years. That said, enjoy!_

 _5\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

THE STORY SO FAR…

Superman/Clark Kent  
Age (approx): Mid 70s (age slowed)  
Continuing to defend Metropolis and the world from the forces of evil, the Man of Steel also serves as the leader of the Justice League Ultimate. Also, he is caring for his aging wife Lois, who is suffering badly from Parkinson's decease.

Batman/Thomas Wayne  
Age (approx): 41 (age slowed)  
Bruce and Diana Wayne's eldest son continues to patrol the streets of Gotham, but mainly deals with the escalating drug scene in the city. He is respected by his peers and finally feels comfortable in his role as the Dark Knight.

Wonder Woman/Diana Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
Still married to Bruce Wayne, Diana has taken a leave of absence from the JLU to look after him as he grows old. She helps in his search for their son Jason, but as the years go by, she becomes less confident that they will find him.

Emerald Knight  
Age (approx): N/A  
Wielding the ring of power, carrying the very lifeforces of the Guardians, the being who was once John Stewart patrols the universe, fighting evil in all its forms. He has broken all ties he had with his friends in the League, his focus only on his mission.

J'onn J'onzz/John Jones  
Age (approx): N/A  
The League's only permanent member, J'onn J'onzz married his girlfriend Lucy, and is enjoying life more than he has for centuries.

Batwoman/Grace Wayne  
Age (approx): 39 (age slowed)  
Leaving Gotham and relocating in Bludhaven, Bruce and Diana Wayne's second daughter continues the Bat Legacy, battling the drug trading that is overwhelming the city.

Robin/Terry McGuinnis  
Age (approx): 17  
His father killed by businessman Derek Powers, Terry stumbled upon the Waynes' family secret, and became a trusted ally. He currently balances his life at high school, with being the Batman's sidekick.

Bruce Wayne  
Age (approx): Mid to late 70s  
The World's Greatest Detective continues day and night to search for his son Jason. Though he has yet to find him, he is determined, and will not rest until he does.

Shayera Hol  
Age (approx): Late 60s  
Divorced from John Stewart again, Shayera returned to the Watchtower a broken woman. She now spends her time with the various members of the JLU and their families, devastated by the deterioration of her own.

PART 1

The door slowly rose, steam blowing from the ground.

The door opened fully, and the smoke breathed through the cavern.

Two figures stood by the doorway, and waited for the smoke to clear.

Slowly, two objects were revealed.

The steam dissipated, and the ceiling lights lit up, illuminating the objects.

They were black... sleek… streamlined… the light reflected off their shiny surfaces… low hums emminating from inside…

"I want a car."

Batman turned his head.

Robin smiled. "Chicks dig the car."

Batman sighed. "This is why Superman works alone."

He strode towards the Batmobile, as the cockpit opened. He hopped into it, and sat down, gripping the controls. The cockpit closed, and the engines started. Within seconds, the vehicle had flown forwards, leaving the tunnel and shooting into the night sky, towards the city…

Robin took a step forward, as the Redbird sat their, its engine humming quietly. He hopped onto the motorcycle, and looked behind him. "Don't wait up, Mon."

Monica smiled from the doorway. "I'll call Dana if you're late."

With that, the Redbird started its engines, and flew down the tunnel, into the night.

Monica turned her chair around and slowly wheeled herself to the Batcomputer. A man was sitting at the controls, his eyes not moving away from the screen. "They're gone," she said.

Bruce kept his gaze away. "Uh-huh," he grunted.

Monica sighed. "Dad… why don't you call it a night?"

He remained silent.

"You've been at it all day…"

"Is he here?"

She blinked. "What?"

Bruce looked at her. "Jason. Is he here?"

She frowned. "No…"

"Then I won't stop," he said, and turned back to the screen.

Monica sighed, and wheeled herself closer to her father. She lightly put her hand on his arm, and he stopped typing. He looked at her hand, his eyes heavy.

"Dad…" she said quietly, "I know you miss him. We all do… but it's been ten years…"

"Go to bed," he said, looking away from her hand.

"I can't," she said. "I have orders to make sure you go to bed."

He sighed. "Your mother knows not to order me around."

She smiled softly, and tightened her grip on his arm. "Dad… go to bed. If you want, I'll take over."

He paused, then took a deep breath. "You'll take over?"

"Yes," she said. "And I won't stop until Mom tells me to."

He was quiet, and closed his eyes. Monica felt her eyes water. He was so old… so frail… yet still he pushed himself… when he should be resting… enjoying what was left of his life…

"She's waiting for you…" she said softly. "Please, Dad. Go to bed."

He sighed, and slowly pushed his chair away from the desk. He reached for his cane, and gently got to his feet. He straightened as much as he could, and backed away. "Contact me if you find anything."

Monica pushed the chair away, and wheeled herself to the desk. "Of course. Sleep well, Dad."

He said nothing, and slowly went to the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the spiral staircase, he stopped, and turned around. He was about to speak, when Monica's voice came from the back of her chair.

"Go to bed."

Bruce smiled, and turned around, delicately going up the stairs…

Monica sighed. He was so old… so frail…

And it seemed he was the only one who could not see it.

/

"OK, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent, the doctor will see you now."

Clark Kent slowly got to his feet, and leant down. However, his wife brushed his hands away. "I can stand up on my own."

Clark sighed. She was always like this. She hated being vulnerable… hated showing weakness.

It had been two years… and she still refused to admit she was sick.

"Lois, let me help you," he said.

Lois got to her feet, visibly having trouble. "No. I'm only here because… you forced me to."

"You're not missing another appointment…"

"Do you want… me to go home?" she snapped. "Now let's get this over with." She shuffled slowly to the nurse, Clark close behind.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in the doctor's office, faced with their family doctor and five of his support staff. This was the seventh visit to the hospital they had had… and Clark hated it every time.

"So," Dr. Holurt said, "how do you feel?"

Clark turned his head at Lois, but she said nothing. She just sat there, an angry look on her face, shaking slightly yet continuously.

He looked at Dr. Holurt. "She's angry," he said simply.

The doctor sighed. "Mrs. Kent… I've said this before. There's no need to be angry. There's no need to be embarrassed. Parkinson's isn't an uncommon thing for people half your age…"

"Don't patronise me," Lois said, "Just tick the box to say that we've attended this meeting, and we'll go."

Clark looked at her. "Lois."

She sighed.

"How have you been since we last saw eachother?" Dr. Holurt asked.

When Lois again made no effort to reply, Clark shifted position in his chair. "She hasn't been any worse… at least, I haven't noticed any deterioration." He had not, either… and he could tell better than anyone. "But she hasn't gotten any better, either. The shaking is still there… she still has trouble handling objects…"

Lois ducked her head lower, her scowl increasing.

Holurt listened intently. "I see." He paused, holding his chin. "I would like to conduct some tests, if you don't mind…"

Lois tutted.

Clark ignored her. "Of course, Doctor. When do you want us to come again?"

"Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to conduct the tests today," Holurt said. "Now."

Lois' eyes widened. "No… we can't… we… have a lot on."

"Like what?" Clark said.

Lois went blank. "We… have… er…"

"Exactly." Clark turned back to Holurt. "Today would be fine, Doctor."

"Good," Holurt said. "If you would just wait here, I will contact our specialists." He reached for the phone, as pushed himself closer to his desk.

Lois looked at her husband. "Clark…"

"Stop it, Lois," he interrupted. "Let us help you."

She put her head in her hand, and grumbled.

Clark looked at her. She was so fragile… her shaking so severe…

He was the Man of Steel, yet…

He wondered if even he would be strong enough to cope if anything happened…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 2

Shayera sipped her coffee silently. She was staring blankly ahead, not really looking at anything.

However, she was listening to the person beside her completely.

This was one of the few things that still brought joy – what little there was of it – in her life.

Diana tilted her head. "Shy? Are you OK?"

Shayera looked at her best friend. "Yes… of course I am. You were saying?"

Diana put her head in her hand. "I'm really worried about Bruce. This situation with Jason is still getting to him…"

"So he hasn't given up?" Shayera asked.

"No," Diana said. "He refuses to stop looking for him. He's looking everywhere. His old sources, his old enemies, the 'net, his contacts abroad… nothing."

"And how do you feel?" Shayera said.

Diana sighed. "I'm more of a realist. I miss Jason… you know that. He's my son – I love him. But… I'm not going to pretend everything was OK when he left. He hurt us, Shy. He acted like a brat. I… can't understand why. What did we do wrong?"

Shayera put her hand on her friend's. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said. "As Bruce said, some people are just like that."

Diana took a deep breath. "Anyway… it's starting to effect Bruce. He won't sleep… he won't eat… he just spends most of his time looking for him. Me and the girls have to drag him away from his work… it's like how Alfred used to tell me he was like before I met him…"

Shayera felt deeply sorry for Diana. She did not deserve this. She was the kindest, most caring person she had ever met… she was with the man she loved… she should be happy.

One of them should be…

"We don't go out for walks as much anymore…" Diana continued. "We haven't made love in days…"

Shayera darted her head to her. "Days?"

Diana looked at her. "Yeah…"

"Isn't he nearly 80?" Shayera said.

"You could say that," replied Diana.

Shayera raised an eyebrow. "And… you still make love on a regular basis?"

Diana looked at her confused.

Shayera looked away. "Whoa… guess he IS the best at everything…"

Diana looked down. "I know he doesn't mean to…" she said sadly, "but he's pushing us away. He won't stop for anything. He won't rest until he finds Jason, or…" She trailed.

Shayera frowned. "Or…?"

Diana looked at her, her eyes watering. "Or… the pressure… might kill him first."

Shayera felt a pang of sorrow. "Diana… I'm so sorry…"

Diana was silent, as she wiped her eyes of the tears before they poured down her face. "I don't know what to do… I don't want to give up on Jason… but I don't want to lose Bruce…"

Shayera leaned closer to her friend, and Diana mirrored the move. They embraced, Shayera holding Diana as she wept on her shoulder.

Her life was a wreck. She knew that. But seeing her friends' lives slowly fall apart… that was just as painful.

/

He stared infront of the mirror, his reflection looking back at him.

He had trained. He had learned. He had perfected.

He was ready.

He switched off the bulbs that lit up the rim of the mirror, and got to his feet. He went over to the wall, and looked at the garment on the hook.

It was a black cape with a scalloped rim, and cowl with ears…

Like a bat…

He unhooked the garment and wrapped it around himself. He flung the cape over his shoulders, and it fell over his body, covering up his purple bodysuit.

He checked his utility belt. Everything was where it should be.

He put his gloved hands to his face, and reached for his cowl. He then pulled it over his face, covering all of it but his mouth and jaw.

He looked in the big mirror, and pushed his cape back. He then put his arms on his hips, and straightened his back.

He looked good. Very good.

He chuckled slightly, then turned away. He went to the door, and opened it.

He stepped out of the hut, and looked over the countryside. It would be night soon… it was time to leave.

He walked across the field for several hundred yards, until he reached a granite object on the ground.

It was a tombstone, with an inscription on it. The writing was haggard, but readable.

"JACK NAPIER, JANUARY 30, 1970-DECEMBER 9, 2044."

He sighed, and smiled.

"You've taught me everything worth knowing," he said. "You took me in… treated me like a son… when my own family turned their backs on me. You taught me, helped me grow… and for that, I love you. I consider you my father."

He looked up, as the sun settled, the horizon beautiful shades of pink and yellow. "You should be here to see this," he continued. "You shouldn't have died. You should be here to see him suffer… to see them all suffer." He looked back at the tombstone. "Now… I will embark on my quest… not just for me… but for you, too. I will destroy them all… not just for my own personal revenge… but in your name as well. We will have the last laugh."

He knelt down, and removed a purple flower from his belt. He gently rested it on the mound of earth by the tombstone. The night wind blew his cape far behind him, and the leaves blew across the grass.

Jason got to his feet, and took a deep breath. "And now, I'm off to work. And as you always said, when you go to work… go to work… with a smile on your face."

His smile widened…

"Heh heh heh heh he he he he he ha ha ha ha ha he he ha heh heh ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 3

Superman flew through the morning sky, his spirits as low as his body was high above the streets.

Lois was bad. Her Parkinson's Decease had hit her hard… and it was only getting worse.

Lois was such a strong woman. So independent, so stubborn. But now… it did not matter. She HAD to admit she was ill.

He remembered when they had the tests done at the hospital. They had taken hours… he wondered how Dr. Holurt could concentrate all his time on Lois, and ignore his other patients. Still… maybe that's what his medical staff was doing.

The results had not been good. The Parkinson's was spreading. Within a few years… Lois would be totally at the mercy of the illness. And knowing Lois… she would rather die than live her life in pain.

Superman sighed. How could this have happened? WHY did it happen? He loved Lois with all his heart… she did not deserve this. THEY did not deserve this. They should have lived a long, happy life together.

True, they had. But Lois was only in her late 60s. She was always a fit woman, always looking after herself. He would not have been surprised if she passed her 100th birthday.

But now… it seemed she would not make it into her 70s. The decease would only get worse… she had already quit her job at the Planet, after she lobbied so hard to get it back. Their children had been supportive, of course, but they led their own lives. They could not be with her 24/7.

And of course, Superman had other responsibilities…

He wondered if he could retire… even temporarily. Diana had, several times – she had had five pregnancies, and obviously had taken time off for them… and now, she was offduty, wanting to spend her time with Bruce… in case his time did not last much longer.

That was the curse of living long. Watching your loved ones die. Superman was not immortal, but the years of gathering the yellow sun's rays had slowed his aging… he was in his 70s, yet his hair was not even greying yet. He had to wear makeup when he appeared as Clark Kent, to look older.

He knew it was only a matter of time. Lois was bound to die before him… but… not now. Not yet. They should still have decades infront of him.

And of course, part of him hoped he would die in battle… thus sparing him of watching her die. It was silly, he knew, but… he did not want to see her go. He was only Hum… only a man.

He stopped infront of the old LexCorp building, which was now the Metropolis offices of Wayne Enterprises. An American flag blew in the wind, mirroring the motion of Superman's cape.

He was Superman. He had a bigger responsibility than his wife. When all was said and done… he would have to let her go. He would have to forget about her, and concentrate on his duty.

He was Superman.

But he was also Clark Kent.

A man for whom the thought of losing his wife was scarier than any villain he could ever face…

/

Batman and Robin sat on the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the streets below. It had been a slow night. Just the odd mugging… one or two robberies… and of course, the now-usual drug trading.

Robin sighed. "How do you think your old man's doing?"

Batman did not look at him. "I'm worried. He won't give up… he won't rest. He acts like he's fine… but even after all these years… he still won't let it go."

"It seems he's fighting a lost cause," Robin said.

"Maybe," Batman said. "This is terrible. Jason's my brother… I shouldn't give up… but… when he left, it was a bad time. And he was the cause of it. I know it doesn't sound very brotherly… but a part of me never wants to see him again."

Robin looked at the night sky. "I understand, man. You're only Human."

Batman looked at him.

"Well," Robin continued, "You are, technically. Amazons aren't ALIENS, are they?"

Batman opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He frowned. "You know…" he eventually said, "I have no idea."

Robin's smile fell, and he took a deep breath. "Listen man… seriously, I think you should have a talk with your dad. You're the only who can."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Batman.

"He treats you like an equal," replied Robin. "Me, Dawn, Monica… we're all 'kids'. You and Diana are the only ones he considers on equal footing."

"I don't know about that," said Batman. "That would be degrading you three. I just think…" He sighed. "He's not ready to talk. Not yet. And besides, if he was, he'd talk to Mom."

"How is she?" the Boy Wonder asked.

Batman sighed again. "She tries to act like everything's OK… but I can tell she's not. I have my father's skills at reading people. She's hurting. To be honest… I don't know what's going to happen. She wants to spend all the time she can with Dad… but he keeps pushing her away… keeps pushing us all away. He's so single-minded. And then I think, maybe I'm a bad person for giving up on Jason. But…" His voice trailed.

"It's OK," Robin said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "From what I've heard, he hurt you all pretty bad. If it was MY brother, I don't know if I'd ever want to see him again. Your feelings are only natural."

Batman's expression went pained. "Look… can we talk about something else? How's Dana?"

Robin smiled slightly. "She's great, thanks. We're going to the theatre tomorrow… that is, if I still have the night off."

"I'd double-check with the old man," Batman said, "but it's fine with me."

"Speaking of girls," Robin said, "any potential prospects on the horizon?"

Batman lowered his head. "This line of work doesn't leave much time for women. At least, not when you're in it as much as me."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "There must have been someone."

Batman was silent for a few moments. "Well…" he eventually said, "there was this one girl."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Megan West," said Batman. "Daughter of Wally West, the Flash."

Robin's face fell. "Oh. What happened?"

Batman looked at the stars. "We liked eachother since we were kids… but she was six years younger than me… I always thought I was too old for her. And she didn't exactly like the fact that I was a vigilante…"

Robin frowned. "She didn't?"

"No," Batman sighed. "She was pretty effected by her dad's death… she blamed the whole superhero system. That's why she never became one herself… she didn't even like using her speed powers. Twenty years ago… she was about to go to college…"

Robin waited for him to continue.

"When Dad had his first attack," Batman said sadly. "And I took over. She wasn't best pleased… she had hoped I would retire with him, and live a normal life. With her. By then, of course, she was old enough to be in a proper relationship. But… work came first. She made me choose… what else could I do?" He stared at the sky, as if he could see her face in the stars. "So she left. She graduated… moved to Europe… got married, had a couple of kids. She's put the whole superhero thing behind her."

Robin looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Batman said. "We all made choices. She's happy now… that's what matters."

"Did you love her?"

Batman looked at Robin.

"Well…" Robin pressed, "did you?"

Batman turned his head, and closed his eyes. He was about to answer, when he receive a call in his cowl radio. He put his hand to his ear and opened the link. "Batman here. Who…"

"Thomas… Thomas…" The signal was terrible, broken and distorted, but he recognised the voice as Batwoman's.

"Grace… what is it…?"

There was static on the other end, and Batman concentrated to make out his sister's voice. "It's…. Jason… ARRRRRGH!"

The line then went dead.

Batman darted his head at Robin. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Batman's eyes were wide. "We have to get to Bludhaven. Now."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 4

The wind blew through the night sky, sending a chill through the air. But the woman hovering in the air did not feel the cold.

Batwoman looked over Bludhaven. It had been four years since she moved from Gotham… but the city was still a mess. Crime and deprivation spread like a cancer. In many ways, it was worse than Gotham itself.

Her thoughts turned to her family. It was a tough time… it had been a tough time for so long. Her father had become reclusive, single-minded… he withdrew himself from the family more often each day. It was like he apparently was, before she was born.

Batwoman sighed. How could this have happened? How could their lives have turned upside down so much? It had been ten years – TEN YEARS – but he never forgot. Never stopped looking. He never gave up, when just about everyone else had.

Jason was gone. And she missed him. He was her brother, after all. But… she was also the one he hated the most. She would always try and talk to him, try and make him feel needed… and he would always throw it in her face. As the years went by, she found herself missing him less and less…

But she was not worried about him, really. She was more worried about her parents. Her father's obsession was affecting the rest of the family… he was spending more time alone, and less time with them. Their mother's attitude had changed drastically. She was once a caring, happy woman. Now… it was like she was mourning their father's death, before he was even dead.

Her parents were the kindest, most wonderful people in the world… they deserved their last years together to be happy, filled with joy. Instead… her father was driving himself to an early grave, and he did not seem to care. And her mother… was suffering. Badly.

Batwoman suddenly heard a fire alarm from a few blocks away, and flew across the night sky. Within minutes, she reached Bludhaven's bank. It was the only one in the city, and it was in a terrible condition. Years of robberies had taken their toll on the building. The walls were cracked, burnt, the interior rundown, barely in working condition.

She soared down to the street, and landed at the bank's entrance. She cautiously went up the steps, and put her hand to the door. Her father would have approached the situation more stealthily, but she was stronger than him… she was less vulnerable to surprises.

She pushed the door slightly, and it swung open slowly. She peeked into the building, the alarm still ringing. She stepped through the doorway, and looked around.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal… at least, as normal as Bludhaven got.

She took to the air, and slowly glided around the main area. The alarm was still ringing, so she concentrated on looking for anything wrong…

She stopped as she saw a foot behind a desk.

She softly landed on the ground, and strode around the desk. A few feet away, lay the security guard, face down.

She knelt down and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. She nudged his shoulder gently. "Sir… can you hear me…?"

"Heh… Baa…maa… heh…" came a mumbled reply.

Batwoman frowned. "Sir? Are you alright?" She slowly put her hand on his shoulder, and rolled him over onto his back.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The guard had his eyes wide open… and his mouth was pulled back…

Into a smile…

Batwoman could not believe what she saw. It could not be…

"Heh… Bat… man… heh…" the guard said through his teeth.

"Batman?" She was dumbfounded. "I'm Batwoman, sir. What…?"

Suddenly, the alarm cut off.

Batwoman looked around, and heard footsteps from the darkness.

"Hello, Grace," came a voice.

Batwoman got to her feet, and clenched her fists. "Who's there?"

"Don't you recognise me, dear sister?"

Her jaw dropped. She instantly recognised the voice.

"Jason…?"

"Jason?" the voice replied. "Jason is dead, my dear."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

Batwoman stood there, speechless.

A man stood a few yards away, wearing a purple top. He had black pants and gloves, and a cape and cowl… like Batman…

But his bat insignia… the bat was grinning…

And so was he…

He pointed a gun at her. "You can call me…" he said, "Joker."

Batwoman's lip began to tremble.

"And as you can see…" he said, "I'm a lot happier."

/

Batwoman stared at the figure a few yards away, eyes wide.

The man stood there, grinning wide, pointing a gun at her.

"Jason…" she whispered, "what have you done? What happened to you?"

"I told, Jason's dead," the man said, "I'm now the Joker."

"But… how? Why?" Batwoman asked.

"They'll be time for explanations later…" he said. "Not that you'll be around to hear them…"

Suddenly, he slammed his foot on the ground, and the floor shook. The ground split apart, sending Batwoman off her feet. She landed on the ground, almost slipping into the crater made by the impact. She looked up…

The Joker was flying towards her, grin widening…

He crashed into her, and they went deeper into the ground. He began punching her hard, laughing as he did so. "Oh, sis, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this…"

However, Batwoman managed to get her legs up, and kicked him away. He flew backwards, landing on the ground a few yards away. Batwoman crawled out of the crater, and got to her feet. She was a bit dazed, but stepped closer.

"Jason… look, whatever happened," she said. "let us help you. Come home. Dad can…"

"DON'T MENTION HIM TO ME!" Joker yelled, diving at her and hitting her hard. She soared into the wall, cracking it on impact. She slumped to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

He went over to her. "For years you undermined me… treated me like a baby. Well… looks like the joke's on you." Batwoman looked up, as he raised his foot…

Suddenly, she threw her hands up, and caught the boot as he sent it down. They struggled for a few moments for leverage, before she pushed him back. He went flying backwards, smashing out of a window onto the street.

She got to her feet and ran to the window. "Jason… are you…"

Before she could finish, he grabbed her by the throat, and threw her outside. Her head hit a waterpipe, smashing it. Water flew into the air, soaking the street.

She shook her head, attempting to clear it, but he lunged at her, and landed with all his weight on her stomach. He then began ramming her head into the sidewalk, until she created a small crater in the concrete.

"You always used to cut me down," he spat. "Treated me like a poor little brother who couldn't make it without his brothers and sisters. Well, you were WRONG! Do you HEAR ME? Now I have the power… the power to…"

Suddenly, Batwoman blocked his fist, and sent her own into his face. His head flew back, but before he could recover, she picked him up and shot into the air, taking him thousands of yards up.

They flew far above the city's rooftops, and she stopped in midair, and held his arms apart. "What are you doing this for?" she shouted. "You're our BROTHER! Why are you dressed up half like Dad and half like Joker?"

His lipstick-rimmed smile turned into a sneer. "Because they're the two people who have the closest things to father's in my life…"

Batwoman's eyes widened. "What…?"

"You ever wonder what happened to the Joker?" he asked. "He wasn't murdered in prison… I freed him, and he taught me everything he knew… and I taught him everything I knew…"

"You… what?" Batwoman stammered. "How…?"

Suddenly, Joker kicked her in the gut, and grabbed her shoulders. He then spun around, and dove towards the city fast, holding her down.

They plummeted towards a solid steel-roofed warehouse, Batwoman unable to break free. Just as they reached the building, he pushed her away, and the momentum sent her crashing through the roof.

She fell down into the warehouse, and hit the ground hard. The debris from the steel roof followed her down, crushing her as they landed. The mountain of debris laid there, unmoving.

The Joker glided down and landed on the ground. He approached the debris, chuckling.

However, the steel suddenly burst outwards, sending him to the ground. Batwoman slowly staggered to her feet, breathing hard. She was bleeding profusely, as she hobbled out of the debris. She fell to her knees, as her breathing became ragged.

She slowly put her hand to her ear, and activated her cowl radio. It took a few moments for the signal to come in, and when it did, it was filled with static. "Batman here."

Batwoman closed her eyes, trying to get the air into her body. "Thomas… Thomas…"

"Grace… what is it…?"

She choked as blood dripped from her mouth. "It's… Jason…"

Suddenly, the Joker landed infront of her, and jammed his hand onto her head. Electricity then shot out, and she screamed in agony. "ARRRRRGH!"

Joker got to his feet, as Batwoman lay facedown on the ground. The signal had gone out… the radio fried.

He bent down, and picked her up by the cape. He held her outwards, her feet dangling a foot off the floor. "You really have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment," he said. "You were the one who always berated me… degraded me. YOU, Grace, are the one I hate the most… except for our dear father, of course."

She slowly looked up. "Why… are you doing this… how could you… align yourself… with the Joker…?"

He grinned, then threw her face-first into the ground. As she tried to lift herself up, gasping for air, he walked around her. "The Joker treated me more like a son than Dad ever did," he said. "He took me in… treated me like an equal… he respected me. He tried to make me the best I could be… while you just tried to bring me down as much as you could."

"That's… not… true…" she whispered. "We… love you…"

"Really?" he said, his eyes wide. His angry face then relaxed, and he smiled. "Here… let me give you a hand…" He held it out infront of her.

Slowly, she raised her arm to take it…

Once the grip was made, the electric shock ring was activated again, and thousands of volts of electricity shot again. She screamed, then slumped to the ground, body smoking.

He knelt down, and picked her up by the throat. He held her out infront of him, and pulled off her mask.

Grace looked at him, face swollen and bleeding.

Joker slowly reached for his utility belt, and removed a long pole…

He held inches from her face, and pressed a button on the object…

A two-foot blade shot out of the handle.

"You love me?" he said quietly. "Don't make me laugh."

He held her out further, and aimed the blade, his smile widening…

"Jason…" she gasped, "don't…"

"Say goodnight, Gracie!"

He then rammed the blade into her stomach…

Grace's eyes widened, gagging for air…

The back of her costume stuck out like a point…

The blade had gone straight through her…

He then released her, and she slumped to the ground with a thud.

He looked down at her, as she lay motionless.

His lips curled upwards, and he put his hand to his head…

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 5

"GRACE!"

Batman dived down the hole in the roof, and landed with hard on the mountain of debris. Robin followed him, landing a few seconds later.

"This is where her signal's coming from…" the Boy Wonder said. He looked around at the devastated warehouse. "Man… what happened here?"

Batman said nothing, hopping off the debris. He looked around frantically, combing one side of the building. There was blood everywhere, and there was a huge crack in the wall.

Robin hopped off the debris pile, and went towards him. "Maybe she's on the other side…"

Batman looked at him, breathing fast. His mind was running a mile a minute… everything was happening so fast… she said something about Jason… was he back? Did he do this?

He had to find her.

He leapt into the air, and flew to the other side of the building. He looked around…

And stopped in midair.

His eyes widened.

There was a body lying on the floor.

"No…"

He dove down and landed on the ground, and ran upto the figure. He stopped a few feet away… recognising it instantly.

Grace was lying on her side, her face covered by her hair. Her mask lay a foot away. She was bleeding everywhere… her costume was torn… and she was lying in a pool of blood.

She was so still… Batman began to tremble.

He walked upto her slowly, his forehead starting to sweat under his mask. He looked at her.

She was motionless…

He knew.

He knelt down beside her, and cautiously put his hand to her neck.

There was no pulse.

He shook his head, his eyes watering. "No…"

He held her shoulders, and slowly turned her onto her back.

His jaw dropped.

He looked at her gut.

He knew.

He gently brushed back her hair, revealing her face.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

She looked up at him… eyes wide…

A huge grin on her face…

He struggled to breath… he felt sick…

He pulled her close to him, unable to speak…

Robin walked upto them, stopping a few yards away. "Oh God… Thomas…" His eyes began to water, and he held his head, unable to control the tears.

Batman held the limp body in his arms… embracing it tight…

"Grace… please… no…"

There was silence for a long, long time…

/

Clark stood by the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. He had been woken in the middle of the night by his wife, who asked for a hot mug of cocoa. Being the boy scout he was, he dutifully complied.

He could just heat up the drink in seconds with his heat vision… but Lois had always preferred drinks heated the usual way. Maybe it was because it used to give her a few extra minutes writing back in her reporting days… or that the wait for the kettle was one of the few moments she had to relax.

The kettle squealed, and steam rose from the hose. Clark picked up it up by the handle and poured the hot water into the cocoa-filled mug. He noticed some of the chocolate powder on his fingers, and placed his hand under the hose. The piping hot water drenched his hand, seeping the cocoa into the mug. Clark removed his hand, unbothered.

He set the kettle down and stirred the cocoa until it was how Lois liked it. He turned to leave, then remembered something. He went back to the table and opened one of the cupboards. He removed a saucer, and placed the mug ontop of it.

Even after all this time, he still forgot that other people could not just put a hot mug on their lap…

He glanced over at the dining table, and noticed the doctor's report. He sighed. It was another piece of paperwork, explaining how Lois' condition was deteriorating. She only had a few years left…

He suddenly froze, and darted his head up. He heard movement upstairs… barely audible, but he heard it like a foghorn. He then heard a voice… barely a whisper… yet loud and clear to him.

"Clark…"

Suddenly, there was a thud.

Clark's eyes widened, and he dashed out of the kitchen, the mug slipping off the side and smashing on the floor.

He flew upstairs, already knowing what he would find.

He reached the landing, and ran into the bedroom…

He stood at the doorway, open-jawed.

Lois was on the floor, unmoving…

And Clark could hear…

She was not breathing.

/

Bruce sat at the Batcomputer, typing vigorously.

Diana flew down the stairs, and across the cave floor. She landed next to his chair. "Darling… what's wrong?"

"Thomas called," he said, not looking away from the screen. "Grace is in trouble."

Diana's eyes widened. "Trouble? What kind? Is Thomas there?"

"He said he and Terry were on their way there," Bruce said. "I don't know what's happened so far. The Bludhaven news industry is hardly swift. I can't get anything yet."

Diana was confused. "I'll go there, then… see what I can do…"

He stopped typing, and looked down. Diana's heart ached… he was in so much pain…

"I don't think you should go," he said.

She was dumbfounded. "What? Why?"

He looked at her. "He said something about Jason."

Diana's jaw dropped. "What…?"

Bruce turned in his chair. "Diana… I think Jason's back."

She stared at him. What was he talking about? Jason was back? Grace was in trouble? What was going on?

"Bruce…" she said, "what do you mean? Tell me what Thomas said."

He returned to the computer, and began typing again. "Something's coming through…" he said. "There's been some damage at the city's bank… and a warehouse is all but totalled…"

She could not take anymore. "Bruce, tell me what Thomas said! Is Jason back?"

Bruce remained silent.

Diana's emotions were getting harder to control. "Bruce… tell me, PLEASE!"

He stared at the screen, eyes wide. "There's been… a body found…"

She looked at the screen. "What?"

He turned his head, and Diana was shocked. He was visibly trembling.

"It's a woman… blonde…"

Diana frowned, then realisation hit her. She froze, and Bruce silently took her hand in his.

"No…" she whispered. "It can't be…"

"It is."

Diana and Bruce turned their heads at the voice. It was coming from the shadows of the cave, in the area where the ramp for the Batmobile used to be.

Suddenly, an object flew through the air, and landed with pinpoint accuracy on the computer console.

Diana and Bruce looked down.

It was a pendant, stained with blood.

Grace's…

Diana's lip began to tremble, and her eyes watered. "No…"

A figure flew out of the shadows, and landed softly on the ground several yards away.

Diana and Bruce were speechless.

A man stood there, dressed like the Batman… grinning wide.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said. "I'm home."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 6

Clark stared at the woman lying comatose on the bed. A heart monitor was by her side, and the low beeping indicated her heart was still beating.

He had never been so scared in his life. None of his enemies came close to this.

He was losing his wife.

He heard the ward door open, and turned to see Dr. Holurt walk in. "Any news, Doctor?" Clark asked.

Holurt looked grim. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent… you're wife's in a bad way. She suffered a massive heart attack. I can't understand how it happened. You say she was fine moments before?"

"As fine as she has been, given current circumstances," Clark said. "Is there anything you can do?"

Holurt was silent, and held out his notes. "We've found a tumour on the outside of her heart. It's… growing fast."

Clark could not believe this was happening. He looked at Lois, so still, so delicate.

If he lost her… he would not know what to do…

"There… is a possibility," Holurt continued. "There's this rare substance… found in only one part of the world."

Clark felt like shaking the doctor, but managed to restrain himself. "What is it? Where is it?"

"It's a plant," said Holurt. "Found in Mexico. It's been used in the past to kill tumours like your wife's."

"What does it look like?" Clark asked.

Holurt showed him a picture of it, and Clark put every detail to memory, as well as the details of the part of the country it grew. "Unfortunately," the doctor said, "the rarity of the plant has increased in the past ten years. Nowhere we know of has a sample, and there's no way we could get some from Mexico in time."

Clark looked at him, determination in his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Doctor."

Five minutes later, the door to the fire escape flew open, and Clark ran onto the roof. Not stopping, he discarded his clothes, and within seconds, Superman was flying across Metropolis, faster than he had ever gone before.

The people on the streets covered their ears at the resulting sonic boom…

/

Superman landed in the Mexican countryside, and looked around. This was where the medical reports said the rare plant was.

He had to find it. His wife's life depended on it.

He examined the local area closely with his microscopic vision.

Nothing.

He softly glided into the air, and looked over a wider area. The edge of the countryside spread out for miles, but it might as well have been inches. He was so focused, so determined… he could have found Ray Palmer if he was there.

He frowned.

Still nothing.

He did not understand it. There was no trace of the plant anywhere. But… there was no way there could not be SOME of it there… even just a small group of them…

He had to find some. He HAD to.

He dove down, and flew into the ground.

He plummeted into the earth, drilling his way underground.

He searched the area… searched for roots… stems… seeds… ANYTHING.

He searched for hours… combing the area once… twice… dozens of times…

After four hours, he shot out of the ground, and hovered in the air.

Nothing.

He began to tremble.

It was not fair. Why was this happening? They should have had a lifetime together… a REAL lifetime. Not one cut short by decease or warfare. He wanted to be with her, forever…

But… she was dying…

And he could do nothing about it…

Because this stupid plant was not here…

When it was SUPPOSED to be…

He began to shake…

His expression creased into a scowl…

Superman, the Man of Steel, the man who could do anything…

Would fail to save the woman he loved…

He flew his arms and head into the air, and the very air vibrated with his voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

/

Diana stared at the man standing a few yards away.

"Jason… is that you…?"

The man smiled wider. "Once, maybe. Now… I'm the Joker."

Bruce clenched his hands on the arms of his chair. "What?"

The Joker turned his head to him. "Yes… the Joker. I name myself after the man who was my TRUE father."

Diana looked at Bruce. He had a scowl on his face, a kind she had not seen in years.

She turned back to Jas… the Joker. Her eyes began to water. "What are you talking about?"

"The Joker treated me more like a son than you ever did," the Joker said. "He took me in… brought me up right… encouraged me to be the best I could be. He gave me the confidence, the self-esteem, that you never did."

Diana could not believe what was happening. She slowly took a step forward. "Jason… that's not true. You know it. You're our son. We love you… we've missed you so much…"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's what Grace said…"

"It's true," Diana said, getting closer to him. "It's just… it was a hard time. Please… please come back… stop this, and come home… come back to your family…" She neared him, until she was a foot away from him. She held out her hand, tears pouring down her face.

This was the most painful thing she had ever done in her life. Her son had returned, after ten years… her thoughts were a mess. She was confused, her emotions all over the place. She wanted to know the situation… but she was also overwhelmed just by seeing her son again. She was his mother… how could she not be?

His smile dropped, and he sighed.

She slowly raised her hand, and strokes his chalk-white cheek. The tears poured more quickly, her heart near breaking point.

He looked at her hand. Her lower lip began to tremble… she let out a sob. He slowly raised his hand, and neared it to her own.

"We… we have a lot to talk about…" he said quietly.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah… yeah, we do…"

He looked at her, and his smile returned. He began to chuckle, and her eyes widened.

His laughter grew louder, and her fear grew…

Suddenly, he threw his arm out, and slapped her hard in the face. "LIKE HOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled.

Diana went flying back, crashing into the giant penny. The impact knocked it off balance, and it began to fall. She lay on the floor, trying to catch her breath…

Bruce began to get to his feet, but his age made him slow, and Jason quickly fired a gun at him. A large ribbon shot out, and hit Bruce, sending him back into the chair. It wrapped itself around the back, trapping him.

Diana looked up, as the penny plummeted down…

Before she could react, it collapsed ontop of her with a loud crash, and debris flew from the cave floor.

By the time the debris cleared, Diana was pinned to the ground, her legs trapped under the penny.

She tried to get free, but she saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up, to see Jason standing over her.

He pointed a gun at her, and fired it point-blank…

The bullet hit her in the shoulder, and she slumped to the ground, weak.

"Don't worry," he said, "that won't kill you. Just keep you weak enough so you won't interrupt what I'm going to do. And I want you to see this."

Diana slowly lifted her head, barely conscious. She took deep breaths. "Why… are you… doing this…?"

He turned away, and went to Bruce. "Because you treated me like crap," he said. "You let Thomas, Grace and the others put me down, and let them get all the glory. You loved them more than me, and you always took THEIR side!"

Bruce struggled to get free from his chair. "That's because they weren't selfish, snivelling little brats who thought the world revolved around them…"

Jason dashed upto him, and violently lifted the chair up over his head. "SHUT UP! YOU NEVER TREATED ME WITH RESPECT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Diana gasped for air. "How… can… you say…that? We're… your parents…"

"True," he said. "And you have no idea how long I've waited to kill you… and I've already started."

Diana looked at him, knowing what he was going to say…

"Heard from Grace lately?" Jason asked.

Diana's eyes widened, and the tears poured uncontrollably. "No…" she whimpered. "You… how could… please…" She lowered her head, her heart broken. "Oh Hera… Grace… my little girl… please…"

Bruce's scowl deepened, and his body was shaking. "You miserable piece of…"

"Now, now, Dad," Jason interrupted. "Don't talk that way infront of your kids."

"MOM! DAD!"

They turned their heads at the sound of the voice. At the entranceway, were Dawn and Monica. Monica had a look of total shock, while Dawn was frowning with confusion.

"Hello, sis'," Jason said joyfully. "You're just in time for the party!"

Diana held out her arm, her entire body in agony. "Get… out of here…"

Before anyone could react, Jason raised his arm and fired a grenade from a pistol he had removed from his utility belt. The grenade hit the top of the stairs, and the shell exploded, and gas burst out. Dawn and Monica choked as they gasped for air, then they slowly collapsed, Dawn falling off the top of the stairs and crashing onto the top of the alcove that was the entrance to the training room, while Monica tipped her chair over, and hit the top step with a thud.

Jason turned to Bruce. "And now… it's just you and me…"

Bruce took deep breaths. "You just try it…"

"SHUT UP!" Jason shouted, and threw the chair onto the ground. Bruce hit the floor hard, and winced as he landed on his side. "You never treated me with respect!" Jason said. "You never gave me anything! You gave Thomas the mask, you gave Clark the business… what did you give me? Huh? WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME? NOTHING!"

Bruce clenched his jaw. "You really want me to give you something?"

"It's too late now, Dad," Jason said, removing a blade from his belt. "There's nothing of yours I want now… except your heart in my hands…"

He went over to Bruce, and smiled. "Don't be surprised, Dad… the Joker was always going to kill you eventually… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 7

Jason stood over Bruce, lowering the blade to his head. "You're going to die now, Dad," he said, "and how fitting it is that it'll be by the hands of the Joker! HA HA HA HA!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, as the blade came closer.

"JASON!"

The Joker turned his head at the sound of the voice.

Batman flew towards him from the entranceway, at top speed.

Before anyone could react, Batman crashed into his brother, sending him flying through the air.

They both crashed into the rock wall, and disappeared deep within.

Imbedded in the rockface, Batman held Jason by the shoulders. "I'm going to kill you…" he growled.

Jason smiled. "Reverse the people, and you have that right." He suddenly put his hand on Batman's shoulder, and activated his shock ring.

Batman screamed as electricity hit him, and Jason kicked him away. Batman flew backwards, back into the cave, landing in a heap on the floor.

Jason crawled out of the wall and went to his brother. "Who to kill first? You or Dad?" He stroked his chin. "Well, technically you'd be the second, as I've already killed that weak sissy of a sisters of ours…"

Batman lifted his head. "She'll be the only one…"

Jason lowered the blade to his head. "No, I plan on doing the whole set…" he said.

Suddenly, a figure flew into the Joker, sending him to the floor. The figure did a flip in the air, and landed on his feet, deactivating his rocket boots.

Jason looked up. "I recognise the outfit," he said. "So this is my replacement, is it?"

Robin clenched his fists. "Back off, while you still have the use of your legs…"

The Joker smirked. "Oh please… don't make me laugh…" He suddenly threw his arm out, and fired a dart from a small pistol in his hand. The dart hit Robin in the chest, cutting through his costume. Robin looked down, then began to wobble.

"What the…" he mumbled. He then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Not very creative, I know," Joker said. "But I'm not really bothered about him. As long as he doesn't interfere, he can live." He turned back to Bruce. "Now… where we were?"

However, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around.

Batman was on his feet, teeth grit.

Before Joker could react, Batman hit him had in the face. He went sailing backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Batman went upto him, and picked him up by the neck. "I'm going to break you in half…"

"You'll get your turn…" Jason said. He raised his pistol to Batman's head…

However, Batman quickly shot his hand out, and grabbed the pistol. He crushed it in his hand, and Jason's hand with it. Jason's jaw dropped, as he gasped in pain.

"No…" Batman whispered. "We do this… now."

He grabbed Jason's collar, and shot into the air. They rocketed up to the stalagmites high above, until they crashed. Rock and debris plummeted to the ground with the impact, and Bruce barely managed to push himself near a desk out of the way.

Batman and the Joker held eachother at the top of the cave, struggling for leverage. Batman went to hit him in the face, but Joker blocked it, and punched him in the stomach. However, Batman rolled in midair, and kicked Joker in the head as he went upright. He then grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him upwards, ramming his head into the rock ceiling.

Jason hung there, his head imbedded in the rock. However, he flew his foot out, kicking Batman, then ripped his head free of the ceiling. He grabbed Batman's ankle, and flung him away. Batman soared through the air, hitting the far rockface. He slumped to the ground, weak.

Joker began to glide down, but Batman shot back into the air, and the battle continued. Batman met him head-on, hitting him in the face and grabbing his throat. Joker mirrored the move, grabbing Batman's throat. They hovered in the air, trying to choke eachother to death.

Suddenly, fluttering of wings could be heard, and hundreds of bats flew out from the depths of the cave, flying around the two enemies. Joker took his chance, and kneed Batman in the gut, then dove higher. Batman looked up, as Joker flew down…

Joker landed on him with all his weight, and the two plummeted to the ground. They hit the ground hard, and the cave shook with the impact. When the smoke cleared, Joker was standing ontop of Batman, imbedded in a crater in the ground.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," Jason said, as he breathed deeply. "I was going to let you watch as I killed our folks slowly and painfully, but if you will insist on going first…" He raised his arms, and held his blade over his head.

He then sent it down with all his strength.

Batman caught it, inches from his face.

They struggled, neither managing to gain an advantage. Batman looked at him. "You come back here… you kill Grace… you attack our family… you threaten our lives… I don't care you're my brother anymore… as far as I'm concerned, you never were…"

He suddenly pushed back with all his strength, sending Joker flying backwards. The blade shot into the air, landing several yards away on the ground. Joker landed with a thud on the floor, and tried to catch his breath.

Batman got to his feet, and went upto him. However, Joker quickly removed another gun from his utility belt, and fired it at Batman's foot. A large spike shot out, and imbedded itself in his right foot. Batman screamed in agony, and went to his knees. His foot was pinned to the ground, the spike having gone through it into the floor.

Jason stood up, and walked upto him. "Now you can't go anywhere," he said. He removed another gun from his belt, and pointed it at Batman's head. It was a grenade launcher… but not a gimmicked one. A real one.

Joker's lips curled upwards, and he pulled the trigger…

However, Batman shot his arms up, and as the gun fired, he pushed it upwards…

The grenade launcher fired upwards, and the grenade hit the ceiling with a deafening boom.

Everyone looked up.

The ceiling began to rumble…

Debris began to fall…

The stalagmites began to crack apart…

The ceiling was collapsing…

Joker tried to run away, but he felt a pull on his ankle.

He looked down…

Batman had his hand on his ankle.

Joker looked at him. "You fool… you'll kill us both…!"

Batman clenched his jaw. "Whatever it takes…"

Jason tried to break free, but Batman had a tight grip. Jason lost his balance, and fell to his knees. "You think this is funny, brother?" he said, as the debris fell around them. "You think you're going to have the last laugh?"

The debris was getting bigger… the rocks falling like boulders…

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Ha… ha."

The cave ceiling then collapsed, and plummeted to the ground. Hudreds of tonnes of debris hit the floor, and the cave shook as the explosion vibrated through the caverns…

/

The area was covered with debris.

The floor could not be seen, there was so much devastation, so much rubble.

Stalagmites and rock lay on the ground, splintered and smashed. The rubble rose to nearly ten feet… and pebbles and dirt were still falling from the ceiling.

The family had managed to regroup. Bruce had been freed of the chair. Diana had regained her strength and pushed the giant penny off of her. Dawn, Monica and Robin had woken from their attacks, and had made their way to the mountain of debris.

Diana stared at it. "Thomas… Jason…"

"Clear the rubble," Bruce said flatly.

Diana and Robin instantly went to the rubble, and began removing pieces of rock. Robin managed the pieces he could, while Diana lifted tonnes in one hand. It took several minutes, but eventually, enough rubble was cleared for them to climb ontop of it and dig deeper.

Bruce remained silent, and Monica pushed herself to her side. "Dad…"

He looked at her.

"Nothing could survive that…" she said quietly.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked from the table. She was holding her ribs, which had been hurt in her fall. "Can you see them?"

"I don't know…" Diana said, her voice cracking. Her eyes were watering, as she moved the debris quicker. She began to tremble.

Monica looked at her and Robin as they cleared the debris. "Do you see anything yet…?"

"Not yet…" Diana said. "Wait." She stopped digging, and saw a black hand sticking out from under the rubble. She went over to it, and delicately removed the debris, until the figure was found…

She gasped at what she saw.

Batman lay there, covered in blood. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, his foot still pinned to the ground.

Diana approached him, tears pouring down her face. "Thomas…"

"Is he…?" Bruce whispered.

Diana put her shaking hand to his neck, and pressed her fingers against it.

Her lip wobbled. She closed her eyes tight. "No… Thomas…"

Bruce looked pained, and looked down solemnly.

Diana knelt down, and softly lifted her son up. She held him tight, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please… Thomas, please… Thomas…"

There was silence.

Robin sat on the rubble, his eyes watering. He sighed, then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a scrap of cloth.

He gently went over to it, and removed the rubble from it. Within moments, he cleared enough of the debris to see the figure lying there…

Its clothes were tattered… its body covered in blood. Its eyes were open…

And its mouth was grinning…

"Guys…" Robin said quietly. "It's Jason."

Everyone looked at him.

He checked for a pulse.

He looked at them, and nodded silently.

Monica burst into tears. Dawn buried her head in her hands. Bruce looked down, his eyes closed. Diana put her head back on Batman's shoulder, holding him close. Robin turned away from Jason, and held his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his hands.

No one moved for a long time…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 8

Talia entered the large room, and looked at the figure sitting at the table. He was eating an exquisite meal, as he did every day.

He looked up at her. "Hello, my dear," he said. "Something I can do for you?"

Talia went upto the table. "The current stages are completed."

He picked up another piece of chicken. "And?"

"100% success."

He smiled wide. "Excellent! Everything's coming along tremendously!"

Talia watched him eat, and sighed.

He looked at her. "Something wrong, my daughter?"

"I just wonder why it's taking so long," she said in an agitated tone. "We've been working for ten years… how much longer will it take?"

"By my calculations," he said, "another ten years."

Talia groaned.

"Don't be so impatient, my dear," he said. "Everything comes to those who wait."

"I've waited over fifty years," she said. "He won't last much longer."

"Of course he will," the man said. "Your 'Beloved' is a strong man, Talia. He'll live into his hundreds. He'll keep."

"And what of the one you want?"

"I have everything under control," he said. "You worry too much."

Talia folded her arms. "I hope you're right… father. Because if you're not…"

"I AM right," he interrupted. "AND… even if I wasn't… you wouldn't do anything about it. You promised you would help me."

"And you promised me my Beloved," Talia said sternly.

"And so you shall," he said. "Just a little bit longer… just think of the eternity you'll have together. I'm sure that's worth just another ten years…"

"I suppose…" she said. "But will it REALLY take that long?"

"Talia," he said, turning to her. "What we're doing… can't be rushed. It has to be right. One miscalculation, and everything will be ruined. We have to work for as long as it takes, until it's done. You wouldn't want it to go wrong, would you? Because if it did, we couldn't fix it."

She looked down. "I just… I can't wait much longer…"

He took her hand in his, and rubbed it softly. Her face creased, but it quickly relaxed to impassiveness. "Don't worry," he said. "When this is over… you and your 'Beloved' will be together forever…"

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of that…" she said. "All these years… finally… he will see that I'm the one he loves…"

"Of course he will," the man said. He let go of her hand, and returned to his plate. "Now… get some rest, daughter. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, father," she said. She then turned around, and left the room.

/

Clark walked into the hospital ward, arms in his pockets. He was in a sour mood. He had searched for hours for the plant… and found nothing. He had visited every local shop… every florist. He had even gone around sneaking around peoples' homes, seeing if they had it on their windowsills. He had never done anything like that before… but he was desperate.

Lois was going to die. He had failed to find the one thing that could save her.

He failed…

He heard footsteps near, and looked up to see Dr. Holurt running towards him. "Mr. Kent! Mr. Kent! I've been trying to call you for hours!"

Clark sighed. He knew what the doctor was going to say. "How is she?" he asked, knowing how stupid the question was.

"The most amazing thing's happened," Holurt said.

Clark frowned. That he did not expect. "What?"

Holurt grinned. "I think you better see for yourself."

They walked towards Lois' room, Clark's mind running a mile a minute. It was obviously good news… but how could it be? She was on death's door.

They opened the door to her room, and Clark ran in. He ground to a halt at the sight that met him, and his eyes widened.

"Hi, honey," Lois said, sitting up and waving.

Clark could not believe it. "Lois… you're… alright…?"

Holurt went upto Lois' bedside. "She's more than alright… she's better than she was before."

Clark was dumbfounded. "Better…?"

"Well," Holurt said, "not cured. The Parkinson's still there… but she's better than she was before she came in today."

Clark went upto her, and sat down. "H…how…?"

"We found a specimen of the plant," the doctor said. "It came in about an hour after you left."

Clark was speechless. How could that have happened? He had searched Mexico for hours… and not found a thing. "Who from…?" he eventually asked.

"We don't know," said Holurt. "It was an anonymous source."

Clark tried to take in what was happening. An anonymous source… who knew of Lois' condition…

It must have been Bruce.

Clark smiled. There was nothing he could not do…

He turned to Lois, and held her hand. "So… she's better?"

"Better than I was, apparently," she said. "Though you ask me, I wasn't ill anyway…"

Clark sighed. She was stubborn. She refused to acknowledge she was sick.

Yes… she was better, alright.

/

Diana went outside, and stood by the back door of Wayne Manor.

Her face was red. Her eyes were sore. She had cried continuously for several hours.

She had lost three of her children… in one day. She could not believe it. In less than five hours… three of her babies were dead.

How could this of happened? What had they done wrong? She tried to be a good mother, really she did… and she thought she was. Her children were fine people… she was tremendously proud of them.

But… in one evening, three were gone. Just like that. Forty years of happiness… destroyed in hours.

She closed her eyes, as fresh tears poured down her face. This was the worst day of her life. She never knew she could be in this much pain… the pain of all her pregnancies put together was nothing compared to this.

How could this of happened? How had it gone so wrong?

She looked up, and saw the figure standing by the hillside. He had not moved himself for hours. He just stood there, still, staring out over the river below the high hill. Evening had turned into night… night into morning… and he had not moved a muscle.

Diana went towards him, her body trembling. It hurt so much… she knew it would never stop. She would carry the pain… for the rest of her life.

She stopped a foot away from him, and sighed. "Bruce…" she whispered.

He kept his back to her.

"Say something," she said.

He remained silent.

She took a step closer to him, and slid her arm through his. He made no acknowledgement. "Please…" she said, "talk to me."

"What is there to say?" he breathed.

"I don't know," she said. "But we can't ignore eachother."

He kept his gaze from her.

"I know you're hurting," she said quietly. "So am I. But… please… don't run away. Don't give up. I need you."

"Why?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "Bruce… I'm not in the mood for your self-degradation."

"I've ruined your life," he said. "Everything was fine before you met me… before we…" His voice trailed, and he looked down. "I've ruined your life."

She closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back the sobs. "Bruce… shut up. I can't… keep having this talk with you. You haven't ruined my life. You ARE my life…"

"You should have lived a perfect life," he said, apparently ignoring what she said. "You deserve nothing but happiness… I always knew, if we got together, I'd ruin everything. I just knew. Everything I touch… is ruined. If you'd have never met me, you'd have been spared this pain…"

She had had enough. She spun him around to face her. "Bruce, STOP IT! I'm SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! I LOVE YOU… do you hear me? I LOVE YOU! I can't imagine my life without you… and the thought of not being with you pain's me so much… so don't be so presumptuous. Hera… can't you understand that? Even after all these years…" The tears flowed more freely, and her voice began to crake. "Even after all these years… Bruce…" She could not help it anymore, and broke down. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" She shook him violently. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Bruce was visibly shocked, and Diana immediately stopped. Hera… in her outburst… had she hurt him…?

He looked at her solemnly. "I can't live without you, either," he said.

She took deep breaths, trying to stop the crying.

He turned his head, and looked at the river beyond. "You know why I came here?"

She frowned.

"I was actually thinking… of ending it all. Of jumping."

Her eyes widened. "Bruce… please…"

"I'm an old man," he said. "I have nothing to do anymore. I just… hang around. Waiting to die."

Her lip wobbled. "Darling…"

"I don't want to die, Diana," he continued. "I want to be with you, always. But… if I was to go… just… go… you'd be rid of me. Rid of the pain. Rid of the turmoil. You'd be free… free to start your life again. And it would be better… because I wouldn't be around to ruin it. And I want that more than anything… I want you to be happy. So if I die sooner rather than later… I'd be glad. Because it meant you could be happier sooner."

She grit her teeth. "Bruce, stop it… please… STOP IT! If you go, I wouldn't WANT to live! You're my life… you and our family… without you… I couldn't go on…"

"I was right when I said you should leave," he said. "You'd have gone back to your island… taken the girls… I'd have stayed here… made Thomas quit… tried harder with Jason… none of this would have happened. They wouldn't…" He paused, and took a deep breath. "They wouldn't have died."

She lowered her head. She did not know how much more she could take. She loved him with all his heart… how could he not see that? She could not bear to be without him… the very thought of it almost broke her heart…

"You should go," he said. "Take the girls… go back to your island. Clark's out of it… but Dawn and Monica… they could still get hurt. You should take them… and leave… get as far away from me as possible… where I can't hurt you. Where you'll be safe from being hurt… safe from me… because I've ruining everything…"

She had had enough. She pulled her arm back, and slapped him across the face. His head jerked, his eyes widening. She had barely used any of her strength, but it still left a mark. "STOP IT!" she yelled. "Where's the man I married? Where's the man I fell in love with? He was strong, confident… not some self-degrading, weak, fragile man who ran away at the first sign of trouble! He'd never surrender… don't surrender now!"

He looked at her, his face pained.

Her expression relaxed, and her tone softened. She put her hands to his cheeks, and held him close. "You asked me once, not to give up… not to stop. Now… I'm asking you… don't give up… don't stop. You'll carry on fighting… you'll carry on… just as you asked me to… PROMISE ME."

He looked at her, his lib trembling. The tears began to flow from his eyes, and grit his teeth. "I can see them now…" he whined. "I can see them dead… their lifeless bodies lying there… they're dead… our children are dead…"

He lowered his head, and his legs buckled. He fell to his knees, Diana following him down. Her heart was near breaking point… the man she loved had broken down… had his entire life ruined… again.

She held him close. "Listen to me…" she said. "It hurts now… it hurts so much… but as long as we're together… as long as we love eachother… we'll get through this. It'll take time… but we'll get through this. Because I love you… I love you so much…"

His body trembled. "How do you know…?" he breathed. "How can you be so sure?"

She stroked his cheek, tears running down hers. "Just tell me you love me."

He looked at her, then broke down again, crying profusely. She pulled him closer to her, and they embraced tightly. He put her arms around her, and she mirrored the move. They held eachother closely, never wanting to let the other go, for as long as they lived.

They stayed there for a long, long time…

THE END


End file.
